


Другой

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Он был и остаётся Гарри Поттером. Просто на его плечи в одночасье свалился непосильный груз, а рядом не оказалось никого, кто смог бы разделить его.





	Другой

— У меня десять минут.

Снейп согласился встретиться в сетевой маггловской кофейне. Никаких официантов, толпа посетителей, все заняты исключительно собой. Гермиона, судя по белому бумажному стаканчику и погрызенной пластиковой крышке, пришла значительно раньше. Выглядела она плохо: бледная, на взводе, синяки под глазами. Едва ли встреча была её идеей.

— Нам нужна информация.

Не ей, нет. Им нужна информация.

— Какая именно?

— Что он делает? Планирует? Кто будет следующим?

Чувствуя горечь во рту, Снейп пожалел, что нет времени заказать кофе.

— Я вам это не скажу.

— Потому что не знаете? 

— Потому что не могу.

— Непреложный обет?

— Отнюдь!

На лице Гермионы отразилось недоумение пополам с досадой. 

— Вы же всегда были на нашей стороне!

— Я всегда был на его стороне.

— Но он предал все, за что мы боролись! И вы его в этом поддерживаете?

— Я лишь храню верность своему собственному слову.

— Какому слову?

_«Пожалуйста, смотрите на меня! Боритесь, мать вашу! Не смейте умирать! Вы нужны мне. Пообещайте, что будете бороться. Пообещайте, что останетесь со мной!»_

Судя по всему, далёкое эхо со дня битвы отозвалось и в памяти Гермионы. Она опустила взгляд, с силой надавила на крышку стаканчика и проломила хрупкий пластик.

— Вы умирали. Он не имел в виду...

— Нас определяет наш собственный выбор и готовность нести за него ответственность.

— И вы выбрали его? При всех его зверствах?

— Да. И удивительно, что именно вы от него отреклись. Он ведь ваш друг.

— Моим другом был Гарри, а этот человек...

— По-прежнему остаётся Гарри, в какие бы демонические маски вы его ни рядили.

— Он стал убийцей. Ничем не лучше Волдеморта. Это уже не Гарри.

— Ошибаетесь. Он был и остаётся Гарри Поттером. Просто на его плечи в одночасье свалился непосильный груз, а рядом не оказалось никого, кто смог бы разделить его. Я способен предположить масштаб его новой силы, но не тех знаний, которые ему открылись. Иногда мне кажется, что он постиг суть какого-то великого замысла, узрел саму жизнь и ход времени. Он словно знает, как будет развиваться история, что нас ждёт впереди, и делает, что может, чтобы предотвратить...

— Предотвратить? — Гермиона вспыхнула яростным румянцем, смяла в руке стаканчик и подалась вперёд. — Он убивает. Методично. Магов, магглов, женщин, детей. Поодиночке, десятками, вытаскивая их из любого убежища.

— Потому что нельзя укрыться от судьбы. И если Гарри стал ее пером, вычёркивающим ошибки...

— Вы его защищаете... Как можно?!

— Я не защищаю. Я лишь пытаюсь объяснить, что не до конца понимаю мотивы его поступков. Но хочу понять.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы помочь ему, конечно.

— Почему?

Отвечать на этот вопрос Снейп не собирался, справедливо полагая, что молчание не менее красноречиво. И, судя по влаге, застлавшей Гермионе глаза, она прекрасно все поняла. Только причину её слёз Снейп не разобрал: разочарование, жалость, вина?

— Что-нибудь ещё?

Гермиона взяла салфетку и промокнула кончик носа, на котором собралась крупная капля. Она колебалась долгое мгновение, прежде чем совсем другим голосом произнести:

— Как он? 

— Старается жить.

***

— Он вас искал.

В старом католическом монастыре, восстановленном по мановению руки Поттера, не было слуг, рабов или последователей. Были просто люди, приманенные собственным внутренним зовом. От них ничего не требовали, их ни к чему не принуждали. Они просто приходили, оставались и старались быть полезными.

— Он сказал принести зелье.

Поттеру не дали прозвища, и никто не называл его по имени. Негласное правило.

— Я же показывал, где оно стоит.

— Он хочет, чтобы зелье приносили только вы.

Человек пожал плечами и пошёл дальше по своим делам, а Снейп вернулся к своим — заботе о Поттере. 

На стук никто не отозвался, пришлось открыть дверь без разрешения, хотя никто здесь разрешений не спрашивал. Первое, что он увидел — это задница очередного юноши, пришедшего ублажать Поттера, удержать того на грани реальности самым безопасным способом. 

Секс. 

Юноша стоял на коленях, между его ног покачивались яйца в такт движениям головы. Растраханное анальное отверстие выглядело болезненно воспалённым. На внутренней стороне бёдер засохли бледные розоватые потёки. Никто не разорван, не испепелен, крюки с выдранным мясом не валяются. Видимо, сегодня Гарри лучше. 

Сам же Поттер лежал на подушках, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати. Его расфокусированный взгляд блуждал, словно изучая миры, о существовании которых, Снейп, возможно, даже не догадывался. И пусть его терзало любопытство, Поттер никогда не сможет объяснить, что он там видит. Будущее? Прошлое? Саму сущность бытия? Или это галлюцинации сумасшедшего, сломленного встречей с бесконечностью?

Единственное, что Снейп знал наверняка — если оставить Поттера одного, то он, погрязший в неведомых материях, уйдёт так далеко, что сможет пролежать без движения целые дни, недели, а, может, и месяцы.

Юноша с усердием сосал вялый член. Его губы казались такими же воспалёнными, как и анус. Гарри на его старания не реагировал. Поперек груди Поттера багровели набухшие следы от плети. Опять пытался удостовериться, что состоит из плоти? Как-то раз Гарри признался со страхом, что видоизменяется, превращается в чистую магию, теряет связь с материальным миром. Тогда Снейп сам его исхлестал плетью. До беспамятства. Чтобы он почувствовал каждый сантиметр своего истерзанного тела и не сомневался, что живой. И вот, кто-то посмел...

Снейп с грохотом поставил стакан на тумбочку. Гарри медленно повернулся.

— Надеюсь, зелье сильнее вчерашнего? 

Снейп кивнул, обманывая. Он недоумевал. Неужели все, происходящее с Поттером в реальности, слишком мелко по сравнению с масштабом потустороннего? Как человек, восстанавливающий одним движением здания, испепеляющий целые семьи одним хлопком, видящий течение самого времени, остаётся слепым к очевидным вещам? 

Но не успел он покинуть комнату, как стакан с зельем врезался в стену у его головы.

— От чего ты пытаешься уберечь меня на этот раз, Северус?

_От полной зависимости, идиот. Зелье, обостряющее физические ощущения, не вечерний чай._

Снейп с мукой смотрел в затуманенные глаза Поттера и молчал.

— Или ты бережёшь меня для себя? Хотя ты же сам от меня отказался. 

И это тоже. Пусть Снейп отказался от их отношений, он иногда тешил себя фантазией, что с ним Поттеру не потребуется стимулирующее зелье. Ведь когда тебя касается любимый человек... 

Гарри преследовал его, уговаривал, пытался применить новоприобретённую силу. Но никогда, никогда не пытался залезть к нему в голову. 

И правильно. Не нужно ему знать о чувствах Снейпа. Тогда сокрытое не просочится вовне, и никто не решит, что их отношения — слабость, брешь, которую можно использовать для уничтожения Поттера. 

До тех пор он в безопасности. И Снейп готов платить за эту безопасность любую цену. Столько, сколько потребуется.  


**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Другой"


End file.
